


The Misadventures Of The Blue Bomber Household

by ChocoDrake



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Bass is surrounded by idiots, Bass is the protagonist apparently, Crazy, Cussing, Madness, Mansion Fic, Multiverse, Other, Will add more tags when needed, Zero won't stop dying, sometimes drama, stupid stuff happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 01:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16567406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoDrake/pseuds/ChocoDrake
Summary: Every Mega Man that was ever built, among others, now all live together in one mansion. Shenanigans ensue.





	The Misadventures Of The Blue Bomber Household

"Oh, hey Bass," Zero greeted not bothering to look up from the book he was reading.

  
Bass grunted in response heading to the kitchen. Roll Caskett was leaning against the counter. She looked up to see who was coming in, her face soured into a scowl upon discovering it was Bass. He ignored her, walking around Roll to grab a cup of coffee, black as his soul just the way he liked it.

  
"Are those bunny slippers?" Roll asked.

  
"Shut up," Bass spat. Something caught his eye; on the counter was a tray of cookies. He picked one up and held it up in front of his face inspecting it. It was lumpy and soft; a normal plain oatmeal cookie. He glanced at Roll, no doubt it was her doing, she rolled her eyes at him.

  
_At least it's not peaches this time._

  
But something else just occurred to him.

  
"These don't have raisins right?"

  
"Oh, they do alright. To keep you away from them," Roll glared.

  
Bass flinched back like he was burned, the cookie slipping out of his grip and onto the floor. "You didn't give these to anyone did you!?"

  
Roll was taken aback by the sudden desperation in his voice. "Uh...X took one."

  
Bass could only hear the sound of glass shattering in his world, much like the shattering of his psyche, panic and rage taking over.

  
"You fool! Do you know what you did? You've doomed us, Caskett! We're all fucking dead!"

  
"What? Because of raisins!" Roll shouted back.

  
"You don't get it! Raisins are the cause of the Maverick virus!"

  
"What!" He could hear his little brother from the other room slamming his book down on the table and marching into the kitchen. Zero barked at them. "The Maverick virus is caused by WHAT!?"

  
Bass bared his teeth but said nothing, crossing his arms to try to calm himself down.

  
"Well, at least that explains why you two don't eat them," Roll said.

  
"Are you even listening to me!?" Bass yelled, "Because of your damn cook-"

 

# "ANGERY!!!"

  
The loud booming voice that could be heard through out the entire mansion stole everyone's voice away. It was silent, no one moved a muscle. Many moments passed, nothing heard, nothing happened.

  
The living room door was almost thrown off it's hinges and in came X panting heavily, red eyes scanning the room erratically until his gaze fixed on them.

X was differently a Maverick now.

  
Roll slowly backed next to Bass, while his Zero tentatively approached the Maverick X.

_What are you doing!? You have no armor or weapons idiot!_ Bass wanted to snap at his brother but the words wouldn't seem to come out.

  
"X, it's me. I know you're in there somewhere just calm down," Zero was hesitant, he didn't want to hurt X but... " I know the cookies made you angry but we can get any other cookies, let's talk about thi-"

X gave horrifying bird like screech lunging at Zero with shocking speed he had never seen from him before. The Maverick picked up Zero by the neck and threw him out the window.

  
_Goddamn it. I can't believe Zero's fucking dead..........again._

  
Then X looked at Bass and Roll again. Roll yipped and clinged to Bass' side, he payed her no mind. The Maverick was slowly approaching like a predator getting ready to pounce, Bass had to think of something quick else they would get ripped apart. He couldn't think of much to his dismay, so he grabbed the closest thing next to him and chucked it at X.

The closest thing next to him happened to be a blueberry scone which X caught with ease.

"Really!?" Roll scowled at him.

"Let's see you do better!" Bass spat back.

He really expected X to lung at them now but the Maverick was more interested in the scone in his hands. X sniffed the baked good for a good minute then he shoved his face into it, biting into it like a wild beast.

Both Bass and Roll cringed looking away, as he devoured it in the most disgusting way imaginable, snarling and noisily eating all the while.

_Who eats like that!?_

When the eating was done and they both looked back, they saw X looking around confused, his eyes back to their normal green.

_It's too early to deal with this shit._

Bass shoved Roll off and grabbed his cup of coffee intending to go outside to check up on Zero. "Call the old man will ya?"He walked out into the living room passing by X who was muttering to himself.

"I don't remember how I got here. What happened to that window?"

Bass stopped turning to look back at X.

"You broke it," he said simply, "when you threw MY FUCKING BROTHER OUT THE WINDOW!"

"What!?"


End file.
